


Sick Day

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 14 days of kisses, M/M, Nausea, nausea tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: “Won’t- won’t I get you sick, too?” Nico asked.“Nah, don’t worry about it. My immune system’s pretty strong.”“Are you sure?”“Positive.”Nico yawned, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Okay. I love you, but no more talking. My ears are starting to ring.”Will grinned. “Understood.” He started tracing small shapes into Nico’s side, doing his best to fall asleep, too.14 days of kisses- Day 3- forehead kiss!





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the 14 days of kisses event happening over on tumblr @solangeloweek! Come join us!

Will knocked on the Hades cabin door, shivering slightly against the cold. When there was no response, Will knocked again, calling: “Nico? You in there?”

No response. Will eased the door open slowly. “Hey, if you want me to go away that’s fine, but I wanted to talk to you and I couldn’t think of where else you’d be…” Will trailed off as he saw the inside of the cabin. It was completely dark and completely silent- not a trace of Nico. Will was about to close the door and go check the arena when he heard a faint groan. Will followed the source of the sound and found that light was peeking under Nico’s bathroom door. “Nico?” he said again.

“Will?” Nico’s voice sounded weak. Will pushed the bathroom door open slowly, and found Nico on his knees, hugging the toilet bowl. Will immediately knelt next to him, his hand raising to rest on Nico’s back.

“Whoa, you alright there?” Will asked. Nico’s eyes were half closed, and sweat dotted his forehead.

“Nngh.” He slumped over onto Will’s chest. “I feel like death.”

“Don’t you always?” Will teased, but a wave of worry rose in him when he saw how pale Nico’s face was.

“Shut up, Solace,” Nico mumbled. “Ugh, my head is full of cotton balls.” Nico started to slip, but Will caught him.

“Maybe we should get you to the infirmary,” Will said.

Nico shook his head slowly. “I can’t. I can’t stand. Trust me, I tried.”

“Dizzy?” Will asked, and Nico nodded. He suddenly groaned again, and then pulled himself forward, relying now on the toilet bowl to keep upright instead of Will. Will rubbed small circles into Nico’s back as he retched into the toilet, but it seemed that he had emptied his stomach a while ago. The attack faded, and Nico flopped back over onto Will.

“Can you- can you get me some water?” Nico asked in a raspy voice.

Will smiled. “I can do better than that.” He stood up and collected a glass of water for Nico, and then lifted his boyfriend bridal style. Nico forced a weak smile.

“Will- you don’t have to-”

“Shhh. Trust me.” Will placed Nico down on the bed, retrieving a bucket “just in case”. “Okay, let me go grab some stuff, and I’ll be right back,” he told Nico, slipping out of the cabin door.

A few minutes later, he came back with a bottle of ginger ale, NyQuil, assorted medical supplies, and, of course, extra blankets. He attacked Nico with the blankets first, swaddling him up with more and more. “Will, that’s enough,” Nico finally said, laughing faintly. When he was satisfied with Nico’s comfort level, Will crawled in next to him.

“Do you want to try to sleep?” Will asked, running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“Yeah. I’m tired.”

“I’m sure you are. Puking your guts out is hard work.”

Nico pushed at Will’s jaw. “Shut up.” Will laughed, pulling Nico closer. “Won’t- won’t I get you sick, too?” Nico asked.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. My immune system’s pretty strong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Nico yawned, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Okay. I love you, but no more talking. My ears are starting to ring.”

Will grinned. “Understood.” He started tracing small shapes into Nico’s side, doing his best to fall asleep, too.

After a little while, Nico’s breathing had evened out, and Will thought he heard a little half-snore escaping Nico’s lips. But Will was till wide awake. He withdrew his limbs from Nico’s and stood, starting to make his way to the bathroom. But Nico’s voice stopped him. “Will.”

“Yeah?” Will turned around.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

Will smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Nico’s forehead. “Of course.”


End file.
